Facebook
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: regroupés : the GazettE / Alice Nine / Nightmare / Gackt / L'Arc-en-Ciel / Miyavi / Screw / Kanon X Kanon / SuG / Shuuji to Akira / Big Bang / Super Junior / Melody / BoA
1. Explications

_**MERCI DE LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER LA LECTURE DE LA FIC**_

* * *

_**« Yuuki se met à la co-écriture ! »**_

En effet, comme le titre l'indique, je me mets à la co-écriture avec deux amies : Linoa etReiko, qui sont souvent des personnages que vous retrouvez dans mes fics.

Aujourd'hui, je me lance donc dans une co-écriture qui ne sera publiée que sur Fanfiction .net. Pourquoi ? Car c'est une fic qui ne se terminera _**jamais**_ !

Je m'explique : avecReiko et Linoa, nous allons écrire une fic qui se nomme « _Facebook_ ». Comme vous le comprenez par le titre, elle parlera de personnes « discutant » sur le réseau social qu'est Facebook.

Cette fic réunira pas moins de 13 groupes différents. Mais pour notre santé mentale à tous, les groupes ne seront pas tous complet.

Au total, 39 personnes à gérer, donc 13 personnes par auteur. Nous « jouerons » même notre propre rôle. 9 Filles, 30 Garçons.

Un Chapitre représentera un Statut FB et ayant 39 personnes dans la fic, il y aura Minimum 39 Chapitres. Le Maximum, je crois qu'il n'existera jamais. Car Facebook n'a pas de fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vais donc vous faire la liste des personnes présentent dans cette fic et par qui ces personnes seront gérées tout au long de cette fic. D'ailleurs, il se peut qu'au court de la fic, le nombre de personnes augmentera, qui sait ?

.

.

_Reiko__, en plus d'elle-même, s'occupera de _:

-Ayumi (personne réelle)

-Koyuki (personne réelle)

-Reita (the GazettE)

-Yomi (Nightmare)

-Andrew (personne inventée)

-Tora (Alice Nine)

-Takeru (SuG)

-Kame (ex-Shuuji to Akira – Kat-Tun)

-G Dragon (Big Bang)

-T.O.P (Big Bang)

-Choi Siwon (Super Junior)

-Han Kyung (Super Junior)

.

_Linoa,__en plus d'elle-même, s'occupera de :_

-BoA (bah … BoA quoi)

-Kanon Wakeshima (Kanon X Kanon)

-Ruki (the GazettE)

-Uruha (the GazettE)

-Shou (Alice Nine)

-Saga (Alice Nine)

-Nao (Alice Nine)

-Hitsugi (Nightmare)

-Kazuki (Screw)

-Byo (Screw)

-Kim ReyoWook (Super Junior)

-Ken (L'Arc-en-Ciel)

.

_Yuuki,__en plus d'elle-même, s'occupera de :_

-Melody (la femme de Miyavi)

-Teru (personne réelle)

-Kai (the GazettE)

-Aoi (the GazettE)

-Hiroto (Alice Nine)

-Gackt (je me passerai de commentaires …)

-Hyde (L'Arc-en-Ciel, Vamps)

-Olivier (personne réelle)

-Miyavi (bah … Miyavi !)

-Kanon (An Cafe, Kanon X Kanon)

-Yamapi (ex-Shuuji to Akira – ex-News)

-Keylan (personne réelle)

.

.

Voilà pour la liste.

.

.

Un petit récapitulatif des groupes : _the GazettE / Alice Nine / Nightmare / Gackt / L'Arc-en-Ciel / Miyavi / Screw / Kanon X Kanon / SuG / Shuuji to Akira / Big Bang / Super Junior / Melody / BoA._

_._

En ce qui concerne la mise en page de la fic.

Le Statut sera écrit en haut de page et il sera centré.

Les «_ J'aime_ » que ce soit de Statut ou de Commentaires, seront entre parenthèse et en italique.

Les identifications seront marquées par un prénom souligné.

.

.

.

* * *

**Si vous avez la moindre question, vous pouvez me contacter par message privé via Fanfiction .net ou grâce à ma Page Fan Facebook «Yuuki's Fanfic».**


	2. Chapter 1

Aoi dit : j'ai perdu les clefs de mon appart' …

.

.

_(15 personnes aiment ça) _

**Reita** : trop doué mec _(Olivier et 3 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**Yuuki** : y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive ça -_- _(Reita et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Olivier** : lol

**Linoa** : VDM validée _(Reita et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Aoi** : je fais comment maintenant moi ?

**Ruki** : viens à la maison x) _(Aoi aime ça)_

**Reita** : hors de question ! _(Yuuki et Linoa aiment ça)_

**Olivier** : j'te proposerai bien d'venir chez moi, mais j'risque d'pas supporter de t'entendre ronfler. _(Yuuki et Linoa aiment ça)_

**G-Dragon** : vous me faites rire vous les jap' _(Reita et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Aoi** : merci Ru' mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Quant à toi Olivier, tu me le paieras !

**Olivier** : lol

**Ruki** : mais pourquoi tu veux pas Rei ?

**Reita** : je veux pas d'un squatteur sur MON canapé !

**Ruki** : TON canapé ?

**Reita** : oui MON canapé

**Ruki** : et depuis quand c'est TON canapé ?

**Reita** : depuis que tu m'interdis de dormir dans notre lit -_- _(Gackt aime ça)_

**Gackt** : c'est mignoooooooooon 3 _(Hitsugi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Hitsugi** : wouuuuuuh ! y'a un orage qui se prépare moi j'dis. _(Gackt aime ça)_

**Aoi** : ouais, bon tout ça me dit pas où sont mes clefs … _(Yuuki et Linoa aiment ça)_

**Ayumi** : pauvre Aoi T_T _(Aoi aime ça) _

**Nao** : tu les as perdues où ?

**Aoi** : si je le savais, je les aurai pas perdues …

**Nao** : pas con n_n'_ (Yuuki aime ça)_

**BoA** : si tu n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air tu ne les aurais pas perdues. _(Reita et 7 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**Aoi** : merci de ton soutien Boa u_u

**BoA** : mais de rien.

**Tora** : j'en connais un qui va dormir dans une poubelle cette nuit =P _(Linoa et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Uruha** : j'te file une bouteille pour faire plus crédible si tu veux =D _(Nao et 9 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**Aoi** : ;_;

**Takeru** : pleure pas petit crocrodile ! On t'aime quand même tu sais 3 _(Aoi et Ayumi aiment ça)_

**Reita** : tu as dû te trompe de crocrodile Tak' _(Linoa et Yuuki aiment ça)_

**Takeru** : tu crois ?

**Reita** : oui, aux dernières nouvelles c'est Siwon le crocrodile _(Takeru aime ça)_

**Takeru** : Oh vouiiiii ! SIWOOOOOON 3 _(Choi Siwon aime ça)_

**Choi** **Siwon** : oui, c'moi ? c'est pour ?

**Takeru** : Daisuki da yo SIWOOOOOON 3 _(Choi Siwon aime ça) _

**Yomi** : y'a d'l'amûr dans l'air les amis _(Takeru et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Byo** : Et sinon, tu as retrouvé tes clefs Aoi ?

**Aoi** : non ;_; _(Reita et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Kai** : j'arrive Aoi, elles étaient chez moi.

**Aoi** : MON HEROS ! \o/

**BoA** : tu aurais dû attendre encore une heure ou deux avant de lui dire … _(Reita et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Ayumi, Reita, Yomi, Tora, Takeru, G-Dragon, Choi Siwon, Linoa, BoA, Ruki, Uruha, Nao, Hitsugi, Byo, Yuuki, Kai, Aoi, Gackt et Olivier._


	3. Chapter 2

Ken dit : J'ai acheté des chamallow aussi mous que ceux entre les jambes de Hyde.

.

.

_(30 personnes aiment ça) _

**Gackt :** si je pouvais mettre « j'aime » plusieurs fois pour exprimer ce que je ressens face à ce statut, je le ferai. _(Ken aime ça) _

**Hitsugi :** Ken, tu remonte dans mon estime. _(Ken aime ça)_

**Hyde :** è_é _(3 personnes aiment ça)_

**Takeru** **:** J'en pleure de rire ! _(Ken aime ça)_

**Yuuki :** Mon pauvre chéri T_T _(Hyde aime ça)_

**Kazuki :** J'A-Do-Re ! _(Ken aime ça)_

**Reita :** Et vlan ! C'était bien dit mec ! _(Ken aime ça)_

**Ken :** Merci mec. _(Reita aime ça)_

**Yamapi :** Akira Shock o_o

**Olivier :** XDDDDD Excellent vieux ! _(Ken aime ça)_

**Linoa :** Et sinon, tu peux nous dire comment tu sais que les chamallow entre les jambes de Hyde sont « mous » ? _(30 personnes aiment ça)_

**Ken :** Eh bien, c'est simple, je suis allé comparer. _(30 personnes aiment ça)_

**Yuuki :** QUOI ? _(Ken et Linoa aiment ça)_

**Byo :** Et c'est mou comment ? _(Ken aime ça)_

**Ken :** Mou comme … des chamallow !_ (Byo, Linoa et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Hiroto :** Et comment tu as fait pour comparer ? _(Ken et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Ken :** j'ai tâté la marchandise. _(30 personnes aiment ça) _

**Yuuki :** Pardon ? _(Ken aime ça)_

**TOP :** j'en connais une qui va faire une syncope. _(Ken, Olivier et 8 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**G-Dragon :** Meurs pas Yuuki ! Hyde, fais lui du bouche à bouche. _(Gackt aime ça) _

**Gackt :** et mets pas la langue surtout !

**Hyde :** bande d'enfoirés ! _(Ken, Gackt et G-Dragon aiment ça)_

**Reiko :** La vengeance va être terrible … _(Hyde et Yuuki aime ça)_

**Yomi :** Et sinon, ils sont bons ces chamallow ?

**Ken :** Terrible ! Surtout avec du chocolat )

**Ruki :** on a parlé de chocolat ici ? _(Reita et 3 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**Olivier :** Le chocovore le retour ! _(Ruki et Reita aiment ça)_

**Miyavi :** Ken, j'espère que tu m'en as gardé ? _(7 personnes aiment ça)_

**Ken :** cours toujours et rêve en couleur ! _(Miyavi aime ça)_

**Kanon Wakeshima :** C'est quoi le rapport entre les chamallow et l'entre-jambe de Hyde ?

**Olivier :** XDDDDD

**Gackt :** Désespérant -_- _(Ken et Hitsugi aiment ça)_

**Hitsugi :** Kanon-chérie, tu es trop pure pour comprendre ;) _(Ken et Gackt aiment ça)_

**Ken :** on peut toujours lui faire un dessin x) _(Gackt et Hitsugi aiment ça)_

**Gackt :** ou lui faire une démonstration x) _(Ken et Hitsugi aiment ça)_

**Boa :** Si vous pouviez éviter de la pervertir avec vos idioties, ce serait pas mal.

**Hitsugi :** roh ! Tout de suite les grands mots !

**Gackt :** voyons ! Ce n'est pas notre genre !

**Ken :** nous sommes de vrais anges x)

**Boa :** -_-

**Kai :** C'est quoi des chamallow ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Reiko, Reita, Yomi, Takeru, G-Dragon, TOP, Linoa, Boa, Kanon Wakeshima, Hitsugi, Kazuki, Byo, Ken, Yuuki, Kai, Hiroto, Gackt, Hyde, Olivier, Miyavi et Yamapi._

_._

_._

**_Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui suivent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A la prochaine !_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Petite note : vous savez, dans le langage de Facebook, en général on peut faire des petits coeurs en mettant un signe mathématique suivit d'un 3. Cependant, avec FF. Net, je ne peux pas car à chaque fois seulement le 3 reste. Donc je n'en mettrai plus. C'est moche mais bon ... le signe ne veux pas rester._

_Bref, bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fic, et les autres !_

* * *

.

.

Choi Siwon a dit : Ma copine est blonde et sexy =)

.

.

_(Takeru aime ça)_

**Kim RyeoWook** : tu as une copine … ?

**Han Kyung :** … blonde et sexy ?

**Choi Siwon** : Haha !

**Hitsugi** : on partage ?

**Reita** : j'espère au moins que tu ne parles pas de Ruki. _(Choi Siwon et Hitsugi aiment ça)_

**Ruki** : Hey ! J'suis pas une fille moi ! _(Reita aime ça)_

**Choi Siwon** : désolé, je partage pas Hitsugi ! Et non, Reita, je ne parle pas de ta douce et tendre moitié. _(Hitsugi et Reita aiment ça)_

**Ruki** : è_é

**Yomi** : et sinon, c'est qui cette blonde et sexy jeune fille qui a capturé ton petit cœur ? _(Choi Siwon aime ça)_

**Choi Siwon** : Haha !

**Ayumi** : Oh ! c'est trop mignooon :3

**Keylan** : dois-je préparer les papiers du divorce ? _(Hitsugi, Gackt et Reita aiment ça)_

**Yuuki** : ils ne sont pas encore mariés abruti u_u

**Boa** : je suis d'accord avec Keylan. Tu vas la garder combien de temps celle-là ? _(Hitsugi, Gackt et deux autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Linoa** : j'espère plus longtemps que la dernière. _(Reita, Boa et trois autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Choi Siwon** : Haha !

**Kazuki** : j'ai toujours dit que l'amour rend idiot … _(Gackt et 5 autres personnes aiment ça) _

**TOP** : Essaye de ne pas la faire fuir celle-là !

**G-Dragon** : offre-lui des chocolats !

**Koyuki** : Hey GD ! Refais-la comme ça : si tu veux la faire grossir, offre-lui des chocolats ! _(G-Dragon aime ça)_

**Kai** : Les fleurs, c'est mieux x)

**Hiroto** : et si elle est allergique aux fleurs ?

**Uruha** : une bouteille de saké, au moins, elle sera consentante. _(Gackt, Olivier et Hitsugi aiment ça) _

**Olivier** : lol

**Nao** : un diné aux chandelles, rien de plus romantique _(Choi Siwon aime ça)_

**Hyde** : et sinon, qui est-ce ? _(21 personnes aiment ça) _

**Choi Siwon** : devinez x) _(Takeru aime ça)_

**Byo** : que c'est difficileuuuh *ironie*

**Miyavi** : Blonde et Sexy ? J'aurai dit Uruha moi.

**Uruha** : je ne suis plus blonde je te rappel. _(Miyavi aime ça)_

**Miyavi** : ah oui, c'est vrai.

**Ken** : je sais pas moi … je dirai … Takeru tiens ! _(Choi Siwon et Takeru aiment ça)_

**Takeru** : Hihi n_n

**Yuuki** : Tak', tu as fumé quoi ?

**Takeru** : Mais rien Yuuki-chérie !

**Hyde** : è_é _(Yuuki et Takeru aiment ça)_

**Choi Siwon** : Bravo Ken x)

**Ken** : c'n'était pas bien compliqué u_u

**Takeru** : Oh ! Mon Shousouke ! Daisuki da yooooo _(Choi Siwon aime ça)_

**Kim RyeoWook** : O_O

**Han Kyung** : Tu … tu … EH ?

**G-Dragon** : XDDDD elle n'est pas prête de grossir celle-là ! Donne-lui autant de chocolat que tu veux ! _(Koyuki aime ça)_

**TOP** : Takeru, je te souhaite bonne chance. _(Hitsugi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Linoa** : Takeru et … Siwon ? … LOL !

**Kazuki** : En plus de rendre stupide, l'amour rend aveugle. Tak', il me semble que tu porte des lunettes, non ? (13 personnes aiment ça)

**Hitsugi** : j'ai hâte de voir la première dispute de couple moi _(Gackt, Kazuki et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Yuuki** : et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beau- ah non ! C'est pas possible.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Ayumi, Koyuki, Reita, Yomi, Takeru, G-Dragon, TOP, Choi Siwon, Han Kyung, Linoa, Boa, Ruki, Uruha, Nao, Hitsugi, Kazuki, Byo, Kim RyeoWook, Ken, Yuuki, Kai, Hiroto, Gackt, Olivier, Miyavi et Keylan._


	5. Chapter 4

Ruki est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

.

.

**Yuuki :** Ru' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Hitsugi :** encore une dispute les amoureux ?

**Olivier :** c'pas vrai …

**Gackt :** et sinon, vous savez faire autre chose dans la vie ?

**Ayumi :** oh T_T

**Kazuki :** Reita ? Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

**Reita :** Rien qui te concerne.

**Linoa :** Houlà ! C'est tendu …

**Ken :** un p'tit chamallow ? (_Hitsugi et Gackt aiment ça_)

**Hyde :** Ken … ta gueule.

**Ken :** Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit chamallow :kisu:

**Aoi :** et sinon, on peut avoir une explication ?

**Kai :** on va encore devoir jouer les canalisateurs de mauvaises ondes au studio ?

**Uruha :** j'apporte du saké pour le soutient des troupes !

**Reiko :** A tous les coups, c'est pour une broutille ! (_Linoa et 5 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Linoa :** j'approuve !

**Takeru :** Reita ! J'ai un truc qui marche tu tonnerre pour régler une dispute, tu veux ?

**Choi Siwon :** si c'est ce que je pense …

**Takeru :** Vouiiii ! C'est ça !

**Choi Siwon :** misère …

**Hitsugi :** j'en ris d'avance !

**Reita :** dis toujours …

**Takeru :** dis lui « Je t'aime une fois. Je t'aime deux fois. Je t'aime plus que le riz et les petits pois. » (_Hitsugi aime ça_)

Boa** :** u_u

**Olivier :** c'pas bien difficile, il n'aime pas les p'tits pois.

**Takeru :** t'es nul le bandé ! (_Hitsugi et Gackt aiment ça_)

**Takeru :** et puis d'abord, tu as fait quoi encore ?

**Reita :** comment ça « encore » ?

**Kazuki :** et dire que j'ai posé la même question … (_Yuuki et 3 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Reita :** j'ai rien fait.

**Ruki :** et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu' …

**Linoa :** oh ! Un revenant ! (_Hitsugi et Gackt aiment ça_)

**Reita :** Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

**Ruki** **:** réfléchis, tu devrais tout de suite trouver

**Reita :** Franchement, Ruki, je ne sais pas là !

**Ruki :** vraiment ? Dommage pour toi.

**Hitsugi :** quelqu'un à le popcorn ? (_Gackt, Andrew et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Gackt :** mettez sur pause, j'dois aller pisser ! (_Hitsugi, Andrew et 6 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Andrew :** vous manquez sérieusement de maturité les gars. (_Ruki et Reita aiment ça_)

**Linoa :** dis celui qui aime tous les commentaires de Hitsugi et Gackt. (_Andrew aime ça_)

**Reita :** Putain, Ruki, mais dis moi merde !

**Ruki :** TU AS MANGE TOUT LE CHOCOLAT !

**Ayumi :** …

**Andrew :** …

**Takeru :** …

**Choi Siwon :** …

**Linoa :** …

**Boa :** …

**Uruha :** …

**Kazuki :** …

**Ken :** …

**Yuuki :** …

**Kai :** …

**Aoi :** …

**Hyde :** …

**Olivier :** …

**Gackt :** XD

**Hitsugi :** LOL

**Reiko :** qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**Reita :** Ruki, Je t'aime une fois. Je t'aime deux fois. Je t'aime plus que le riz et les petits pois. (_Takeru et 15 autres personnes aiment ça_)

**Ruki :** tu n'aime pas les petits pois abruti u_u

.

.

Ruki est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec Reita.

.

.

(16 personnes aiment ça)

**Ruki :** et ne mange plus mon chocolat !

**Reita :** promis mon cœur. Je t'aime !

**Ruki :** moi aussi je t'aime… plus que le riz et les petits pois.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Reiko, Ayumi, Reita, Andrew, Takeru, Choi Siwon, Linoa, Boa, Ruki, Uruha, Hitsugi, Kazuki, Ken, Yuuki, Kai, Aoi, Gackt, Hyde et Olivier._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Petite note avant lecture** : c'est un chapitre inutile mais qui fait rire dans un sens. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à le lire._

_**Réponse exceptionnelle à une review de Laael **: merci d'avoir lu malgré le fait que tu attendais que la fic soit complète. Mais comme tu l'as compris, elle ne se finira jamais car sur Facebook il y a toujours quelque chose à dire ^^'. Puis, avec mes co-auteurs, on compte rajouter des personnages quand on aura un chapitre par personne (donc après le 39ème chapitre). Pour le moment, la fic évolue rapidement et j'ai l'intention de publier régulièrement (le week-end). En espérant que les prochains chapitres te plaisent, merci de me suivre et à la prochaine !_

Pour tous les autres, merci de me lire et de me suivre. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en penser et si vous avez des idées. 

_~Bonne Lecture~_

* * *

_._

_._

Olivier a dit : Qui vient me tenir compagnie aujourd'hui ?

.

.

**Olivier :** vive le vent … Forever Alone !

**Olivier :** bon … je me tiendrai compagnie tout seul.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaît :_

_Olivier._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : **Samedi 21 Juillet** ou **Dimanche 22 Juillet**._


	7. Chapter 6

Miyavi dit : I Love You, I Love You, I Love You and I Fuck You.

.

.

(_19 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Hitsugi :** ça c'est d'l'amour !

**Takeru :** Tu as une drôle de façon de dire à ta femme que tu l'aime toi … (_3 personnes aiment ça_)

**Tora :** chacun sa façon d'aimer. (_7 personnes aiment ça_)

**Teru :** certes, mais le « and I Fuck You » est de trop selon moi.

**Olivier :** bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas de relation sexuelle avec ton z'amoureux ? (_Gackt et Hitsugi aiment ça_)

**Teru :** là n'est pas la question, je dis juste que c'est déplacé pour Melody de mettre ça sur FB.

**Kazuki :** remarquons qu'il dit « I Love You » trois fois avant de lui dire « I Fuck You »

**Reiko :** Et pour toi, cela compense le fait qu'il dit « I Fuck You » ?

**Kazuki :** Ouais ! Puis faut avouer que c'est mignon x)

**Linoa :** C'est MYV quoi ! (_Miyavi aime ça_)

**Uruha :** t'aurais pas forcé sur la bibine mec ?

**Miyavi :** point du tout.

**Nao :** voilà qu'il se met à parler comme un aristo ! (_5 personnes aiment ça_)

**Yomi :** ce qu'il faut conclure, c'est MYV est devenu fou. (_Miyavi et Kai aiment ça_)

**Kai :** XD ! Il l'a toujours été ! (_10 personnes aiment ça_)

**G-Dragon :** Je confirme !

**Yuuki :** et pourquoi tu confirme ?

**G-Dragon :** parce que rien que pour s'appeler « Miyavi » faut être fou !

**Yuuki :** et tu crois que G-Dragon c'est mieux ? (_12 personnes aiment ça_)

**Olivier :** BAM ! Dans ta gueule ! (_4 personnes aiment ça_)

**Ken :** Ouuuuh ! Ça sent le règlement de compte par là !

**G-Dragon :** je me passerai de commentaire…

**Yuuki :** Ouais c'est ça, ferme ta gueule.

**Hyde :** Yuuki, calme-toi …

**Yuuki :** mais je suis calme.

**Hyde :** on ne dirait pas …

**Ken :** j'adore quand elle est énervée celle-là ! Une vraie tigresse *o* (_Yuuki aime ça_)

**Yuuki :** ferme-la Ken. (_Ken aime ça_)

**Yamapi :** Et sinon Miyavi, c'est quoi l'histoire de ton statut ?

**Miyavi :** c'est le titre de ma prochaine chanson ;)

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Reiko, Linoa, Yuuki, Teru, Kai, Uruha, Yomi, Hitsugi, Olivier, Tora, Nao, Takeru, G-Dragon, Kazuki, Ken, Hyde et Miyavi._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : **Samedi 28 Juillet**_


	8. Chapter 7

G-Dragon dit : ras le bol de ces gonzesses -_-'

.

.

_(7 personnes aiment ça)_

_._

_._

**Gackt :** quand tu dis « ces gonzesses », en fait, tu veux dire « Yuuki » non ? _(3 personnes aiment ça)_

**Hitsugi :** Tiens, toi tu as vu la conversation sur le mur de MYV ! _(Gackt aime ça)_

**Gackt : **ouais, j'ai bien ris d'ailleurs. _(Hitsugi aime ça) _

**Yomi :** Mec, elle t'a fait quoi Yuuki ?

**Kazuki : **Yomi, c'est aussi possible que Yuuki est subi hein !

**Yomi :** Certes, mais c'est GD qui se plaint...

**Choi Siwon :** Prends toi pas la tête pour si peut GD, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... _(Yuuki aime ça) _

**G-Dragon : **ne pas me prendre la tête ? Mais tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ?

**Choi Siwon :** non, je n'ai pas vu, tu m'as raconté.

**G-Dragon : **ça revient au même !

**Olivier :** faites l'amour, pas la guerre !

**Hyde :** je proteste Olivier !

**Olivier : **je m'en doute. Tu connais le problème Hyde ?

**Hyde :** Oui.

**Olivier :** Quel est-il ?

**Hyde :** rien qui ne te regarde.

**G-Dragon : **ça ne te regarde pas non plus...

**Yuuki :** c'est mon mari je te rappel ;)

**G-Dragon :** et alors ? C'est entre toi et moi non ?

**Yuuki : **tu affiche sur FB que tu en as marre de moi et tu dis que c'est entre nous deux ? T'es con ou quoi ?

**G-Dragon :** ne m'insulte pas !

**Yuuki :** tu as cas faire preuve d'intelligence.

**G-Dragon :** tu me casse les couilles …

**Yuuki :** parce que tu en as ?

**G-Dragon : **salope.

**Hyde :** Eh ! J'te permet pas !

**Yuuki :** allons, cesse de jouer l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on en est arrivé là !

**Ken :** ouais mais nous on ne le sait pas … _(9 personnes aiment ça)_

**G-Dragon : **c'est de ta faute !

**Yuuki : **typiquement gamin. Remettre la faute sur les autres.

**G-Dragon :** je dis simplement la vérité !

**Yuuki :** oh oui ! Bien sur ! C'est de ma faute si tu m'as embrassé ?

**Kame : **ça devient intéressent là :o _(9 personnes aiment ça)_

**G-Dragon :** OUI !

**Yuuki :** ET EN QUOI ?

**G-Dragon :** C'est TOI qui m'a emmené en boite !

**Yuuki :** et ?

**G-Dragon :** et j'ai bu ! Par ta faute !

**Yuuki :** la bonne blague ! Tu es assez grand pour savoir le nombre de verres que tu bois. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

**G-Dragon :** si je n'avais pas bu, je ne t'aurai pas embrassé.

**Yuuki :** et je ne t'aurai pas frappé, ça c'est un fait et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas en quoi je suis fautive. L'alcool enlève toutes les inhibitions.

**Miyavi :** Yuuki, serais-tu en train de dire que GD a des sentiments pour toi ?

**Yuuki :** bien entendu ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça sinon ?

**G-Dragon :** parce que j'étais saoul ?

**Byo :** ou parce qu'il était tout simplement en manque x)

**G-Dragon :** voilà !

**Yuuki :** oh pitié !

**Boa :** je suis d'accord avec Yuuki.

**Reiko :** moi aussi !

**G-Dragon :** parce que vous êtes des femmes !

**Boa :** Non. Souviens-toi l'autre soir.

**Takeru :** ouiiiii ! L'autre soir où on a fait un action/vérité !

**Hyde :** dites -moi pas que c'est vrai …

**Boa :** nous ne te le dirons pas alors.

**T.O.P :** tu devrais écouté Siwon pour une fois et ne pas te prendre la tête pour ça.

**G-Dragon :** elle m'a quand même frappé !

**Yuuki :** tu préfère que ce soit moi qui t'ai frappé ou que ce soit Hyde qui le fasse ?

**G-Dragon :** c'est bon, on oublie. _(19 personnes aiment ça)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent :_

_Reiko, Yuuki, Boa, Yomi, Hitsugi, Olivier, Takeru, Kame, G-Dragon, T.O.P, Choi Siwon, Kazuki, Byo, Ken, Hyden Gackt et Miyavi._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : **Samedi 4 Août **_


	9. Chapter 8

_Ayant été absente hier, je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre. Voilà pourquoi le voici que maintenant. Désolée du petit retard et Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Nao dit : C'est El Diablo cette fille-là ! C'est El Diablo !

.

.

_(21 personnes aiment ça)_

.

.

**Hitsugi :** ooooh ! le p'tit Nao se réveille ! _(3 personnes aiment ça)_

**Hiroto :** crois-moi, il est réveillé depuis longtemps … _(Shou aime ça)_

**Kazuki :** est-ce un sous entendu ?

**Hiroto :** comme tu veux Kaz'.

**Gackt :** ce que le p'tit rototo essaie de te dire, c'est que ça baise fort dans la chambre de Nao _(Shou et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Olivier :** rototo … XDDDDDD _(7 personnes aiment ça)_

**Yomi :** Nao, c'est qui « cette fille-là » ?

**Nao :** devine ;)

**Keylan :** en vu des circonstances actuelles et des conversations sur la toile, je dirai qu'il parle de Yuuki. _(Nao aime ça)_

**Yuuki :** pourquoi toujours moi ?

**Reita :** parce que c'est la vérité Chibi.

**Yuuki :** ferme-là le bandé è_é

**Nao :** qu'est-ce que je disais : c'est El Diablo cette fille-là !

**Linoa :** Arrête de regarder la télé Nao !

**Hyde :** ma femme n'est pas « El Diablo » !

**Han Kyung :** le véritable Diable, c'est BoA ! _(Choi Siwon et Kim RyeoWook aiment ça)_

**BoA :** au lieu de dire des conneries, retournez bosser tous les trois !

**Choi Siwon :** T_T

**Takeru :** Oh ! m'amour ! Tu auras le droit à un gros câlin ce soir pour te réconforter x) _(Choi Siwon aime ça)_

**Choi Siwon :** \o/

**Byo :** INFORMATION SPECIAL ! LE GRAND CHOI SIWON DES SUPER JUNIOR A PERDU LA VOIX A FORCE DE TROP *** ! Désormais, il parle par langage des signes. C'est une véritable tragédie. N'hésitez pas à lui envoyer des cartes de soutiens. _(17 personnes aiment ça)_

**Choi Siwon :** va te faire foutre.

**Byo :** INFO DE DERNIERE MINUTE ! Le Grand Choi Siwon des Super Junior a retrouvé sa voix ! Il semblerait que Kami-sama en avait marre de sa gesticule ridicule. _(17 personnes aiment ça)_

**Byo :** c'était un communiqué faire par le sublime Byo de ScReW, rejoignez ma page fan ;)

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Linoa, Yuuki, BoA, Reita, Yomi, Hitsugi, Olivier, Keylan, Nao, Hiroto, Takeru, Choi Siwon, Han Kyung, Kazuki, Byo et Gackt._


	10. Chapter 9

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Mais avec la rentrée scolaire, je n'ai pas pu publier. _

_Ensuite, on repart sur de bonnes bases avec un chapitre par week-end. Par contre, je ne peux pas prévoir si ce sera le samedi ou le dimanche. Ce sera selon mon temps libre._

_Enfin, les 7 prochains chapitres (en comptant celui-ci), sont près ! Donc, il n'y aura pas aucun retard ! _

_Voilà !_

_~Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Yamapi dit : j'ai envie de fraise.

.

.

_(18 personnent aiment ça)_

_._

_._

**Yomi** : tu es enceinte ? _(5 personnes aiment ça)_

**Koyuki** : tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche !

**Yomi** : XD

**Keylan** : techniquement, il ne peut pas t'enlever les mots de la bouche puisque tu écris.

**Yomi** : Ta gueule ! _(Koyuki aime ça)_

**Koyuki** : Ta gueule ! _(Yomi aime ça)_

**Hitsugi** : pourquoi tu veux manger des fraises ?

**Yamapi** : pourquoi pas ?

**Byo** : c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

**Yamapi** : Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. _(Hitsugi aime ça)_

**Olivier** : y'a d'l'amour dans l'aire …

**Byo**: XD

**Olivier** : bah quoi ? Me serai-je trompé ?

**Byo** : peut etre ;)

**Yamapi** : oui.

**Linoa** : 'vont pas ensemble ces deux là u_u

**Yuuki** : j'approuve u_u

**Reiko** : moi aussi u_u

**Yamapi** : Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?!

**Yuuki** : Parce que tu trouve que vous allez … ensemble ?

**Reiko** : comme un … couple ?

**Linoa** : pour … de vrai ?

**Yamapi** : oui ! _(4 personnes aiment ça) _

**Reiko** : et donc …

**Linoa** : … si Byo te propose une relation …

**Yuuki** : … tu ne dirais pas non ?

**Yamapi** : mais ça rien avoir !

**Byo** : tu viens de te faire avoir par trois nanas 'Pi …

**Yamapi** : je ne vois pas en quoi !

**Byo** : tu viens de leur dire que tu nous verrais bien ensemble -_-'

**Yamapi** : et ?

**Kame** : et bah tout Facebook est au courant maintenant x) _(37 personnes aiment ça*)_

_._

_._

_*Les 39 personnes présentent dans la fic - Yamapi et Kame = "37 personnes aiment ça"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Reiko, Linoa, Yuuki, Koyuki,Yomi, Hitsugi, Olivier, Keylan, Kame, Byo et Yamapi._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : **le week-end du 15 et 16 Septembre**_


	11. Chapter 10

Koyuki dit : je suis en manque.

.

.

_(19 personnes aiment ça)_

.  
**Hitsugi :** ton compte a été piraté ? :o (_Yuuki et Koyuki aiment ça_)

**Linoa :** un peu de tennue quand même ! ;)

**Gackt : **depuis quand elle fait preuve de tennue celle-là ?

**Miyavi : **jamais.

**Yuuki :** et … tu es en manque de quoi/quoi ? (_Reita aime ça_)

**Reita : **j'aime beaucoup le « quoi/qui » qui veut tout dire.

**Yuuki : **t'as vuuuuuuu ?!

**Hyde : **chérie, tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard ? (_Koyuki aime ça_)

**Yuuki :** moi ? Nooooooon ! Jamais !

**Ken :** cherchez pas les mecs, je suis sûr que c'est un truc de fille.

**Linoa : **un truc de … fille ?

**Yuuki : **XDDDDD

**Nao : **dans le langage féminin, ceci signifie qu' « un homme peut passer pour une fille ».

**Choi Siwon : **comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Shou : **il traine beaucoup avec les filles.

**Linoa : **non. Part le passé, Nao était une fille.

**Nao :** je te merde Linoa

**Linoa : **moi aussi je m'aime.

**Andrew : **et donc, quel homme passe pour fille ?

**Ayumi : **bonne question!

**Reiko : **je dirai même, excellente question !

**Yomi : **BON, tu es en manque de quoi ?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fille ?!

**Kai : **calme toi Yomi-mi

**Hitsugi :** il est en manque de sucre … tu n'arriveras pas à le calmer.

**Uruha : **et moi j'suis en manque de sake … (_9 personnes aiment ça_)

**Olivier : **comme toujours, c'est un truc stupide … (_Koyuki aime ça_)

**Yuuki : **qui sait ?

**Koyuki : **MOI ! Moi je sais ! =D

**Gackt : **bah dis u_u

**Koyuki :** NAN ! (_Yuuki aime ça_)

**Gackt :** pourquoi ?

**Koyuki : **parce que.

**Gackt :** pourquoi parce que ?

**Koyuki :** parce que … parce que !

**Gackt : **ça n'a pas de fin …

**Koyuki :** non.

**Gackt : **si.

**Koyuki :** non.

**Gackt : **si.

**Koyuki : **non.

**Gackt : **Fuck.

**Koyuki :** Gagné !

**Gackt :** et sinon, ça va ?

**Koyuki : **oui et toi ?

**Gackt : **oui oui.

**Koyuki : **bien.

**Gackt : **bien.

**Koyuki : **ok.

**Gackt : **ok.

**BoA : **bon, vous avez fini vous deux ?

**Gackt : **non. (_Koyuki aime ça_)

**Koyuki :** non. (_Gackt aime ça_)

**BoA : **vous êtes pires que des gosses …

**Gackt : **on sait. (_Koyuki aime ça_)

**Koyuki : **on sait. (_Gackt aime ça_)

**Reita : **et sinon, tu es en manque de quoi ?

**Koyuki :** si tu savais ! (_Yuuki aime ça_)

**Reita : **j'aimerai bien … (_Koyuki aime ça_)

**Koyuki : **réfléchis ;)

**Linoa : **c'est trop dur pour lui.

**Yuuki : **XDDDDD

**Reita :** …

**Koyuki :** x)

**Reita : **u_u

**Koyuki : **n_n

**Reita : **-_-'''

**Koyuki :** :o

**Reita :** x_x

**Koyuki : **ça y est.

**Reita :** de quoi ?

**Koyuki :** je ne suis plus en manque.

**Reita :** ?

**Yuuki :** c'est bon, tu as ta dose de connerie masculine ?

**Koyuki :** ouais. On va faire du shopping ?

**Yuuki :** Allez !

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent :_

_Hitsugi, Linoa, Gackt, Miyavi, Choi Siwon, Yuuki, Hyde, Ken, Nao, Shou, Andrew, Ayumi, Reiko, Yomi, Kai, Uruha, Olivier, Koyuki, BoA et Reita_

* * *

_._

_._

Prochain chapitre : le week-en du **22 et 23 Septembre**


	12. Chapter 11

Saga dit : Shadow is my friend.

.

.

(_3 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Tora :** je préfère les chats de goutière. (_Saga aime ça_)

**Saga : **chacun son trip mec ;)

**Tora : **j'avoue.

**Saga : **je croyais que tu adorais les tigres ...

**Tora : **ah ?

**Saga : **bah ouais.

**Tora : **Pourquoi ?

**Saga : **bah d'jà, un tigre c'est plus viril qu'un chat de goutière.

**Tora :** XD j'avoue ! Mais non.

**Saga : **dommage ...

**Tora : **dommage ?

**Saga :** ouais.

**Tora :** argumente.

**Saga : **bah, j'te verrai bien dans un p'tit déguisement de tigre ;)

**Tora :** mais alors toi ... u_u

**Saga :** bah quoi ?

**Tora : **rien.

**Saga : **mais c'est vrai ! tu serais trooooop choupi dans un déguisement de tigre ! genre Tigrou !

**Tora :** arrête de fumer mec. ça te monte trop à la tête.

**Saga : **p't'être. mais avoue que c'est bien les tigres.

**Tora : **j'avoue. mais je préfère les chats de goutière.

**Saga :** n_n

**Tora :** Saga ?

**Saga : **oui ?

**Tora :** où est-ce que je peux trouver un déguisement de tigre ?

**Saga :** *o*

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent :_

_Tora et Saga _

.

.

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publier le week-end dernier, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Pour me faire pardonner, je mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! _


	13. Chapter 12

Hitsugi a rejoint le groupe « je suis gay, et alors ? »

.

.

(_16 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Yuuki :** j'suis fière de toi \o/

**Olivier :** wooh ! tu assumes enfin !

**Kazuki :** félicitation.

**Yomi :** je ne savais pas que tu es gay … tu aurais pu me le dire è_é

**Hitsugi :** si je choppe celui qui a piraté mon compte pour me faire entrer dans un groupe pareil, je lui fais bouffer son clavier par les trous de nez.

**Yuuki :** je suis déçue.

**Olivier :** ah non. Finalement tu n'assumes toujours pas ...

**Kazuki :** XD

**Yomi :** j'me disais aussi …

**Hitsugi :** je sais que c'est toi Linoa.

**Linoa :** pourquoi moi ?

**Hitsugi :** tu connais mon mot de passe.

**Linoa :** ah ?

**Hitsugi :** oui !

**Linoa :** j'ai dû malencontreusement le dire à quelqu'un alors, parce que c'est pas moi.

**Hitsugi :** qui ?

**Linoa :** je sais pas.

**Hitsugi :** Reita ?

**Reita :** je plaide non coupable.

**Hitsugi :** si ce n'est pas toi … la putain de ta race ! GACKT ! Je vais te tuer !

**Gackt :** raté.

**Hitsugi :** …

**Gackt :** nan, je déconne.

**Hitsugi :** c'est toi ?

**Gackt :** ouais.

**Hitsugi :** bon appétit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Yuuki, Olivier, Kazuki, Yomi, Hitsugi, Linoa, Reita et Gackt_

.

.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : le week-end du __**6 et 7 Octobre.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Tora dit : Mon serpent se balade.

.

.

_(12 personnes aiment ça)_

.

.

**Hitsugi :** dans ton caleçon ?

**Teru :** Il est quel couleur ? :o

**Olivier :** bah jaune -_-

**Ayumi :** Bande de pervers !

**Olivier :** L'autre jour, c'est Saga qui a avoué son fantasme avec le déguisement de tigre ! j'y peux rien moi ! (_Saga et Tora aiment ça_)

**Ayumi :** tu n'es pas un Saint non plus…

**Olivier :** si, je couche avec Dieu (_Gackt aime ça_)

**Gackt :** Merci Chéri (Olivier aime ça)

**Tora :** mais vous dite n'importe quoi bande de dépravés ! Je parle de Snake !

**Hitsugi :** tu lui as donné un nom ? o_o

**Tora :** mais non ! Abruti ! C'est un SERPENT ! Tu sais, cette chose rampante toute visqueuse et qui crache du venin ?

**Olivier :** XD ouais, c'est bien de ça dont il parle ! (_Hitsugi aime ça_)

**Tora : **oh et puis merde !

**Saga :** Allez Tigrou, fais pas c'te tête ! Y'a simple quiproquo dans la conversation )

**Tora :** énorme le quiproquo alors !

**Nao :** La putain de ta race TORA ! Viens chercher ton horrible bête rampante et remets-la dans son vivarium sinon je la tue ! (_7 personnes aiment ça_)

Tora : J'arrive !

**Hitsugi :** Saga, je savais pas que tu partageais Snake :o

**Saga :** Tora n'a pas tord en disant que vous êtes une bande de dépravés XD

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Hitsugi, Teru, Olivier, Ayumi, Gackt, Tora, Saga et Nao._

.

.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : le week-end du __**13 et 14 Octobre**_.


	15. Chapter 14

Melody aime la page « être vierge jusqu'au mariage »

.

.

(_15 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Kanon Wakeshima :** j'approuve !

**Linoa : **de toute façon tu approuve tout ce qui est « pur » toi. (_Hitsugi aime ça_)

**Hitsugi : **on peut lui faire un dessin cette fois ?

**Linoa :** fais ce que tu veux. (_Hitsugi aime ça_)

**Hitsugi :** \o/

**Boa :** tu recommence Hitsugi …

**Hitsugi :** oh allez Boa ! Fais pas ta vieille fille !

**Gackt :** en attendant, moi je dis pauvre Miyavi...

**Linoa :** Gacktounette, Miyavi et Melody sont mariés et ont deux enfants.

**Gackt : **ah oui ! C'est vrai …

**Boa : **Je ne suis pas une vieille fille !

**Hitsugi : **oui, oui. C'est ça.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent :_

_Kanon Wakeshima, Linoa, Hitsugi, Gackt et Boa._


	16. Chapter 15

Yomi aime la page « Hello Kitty »

.

.

(_2 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Yomi : **un jour, Hello Kitty dominera le monde è_é

**Olivier :** et nous gambaderons à dos de licornes sur des arc-en-ciel avec des petits kiki rose dans les cheveux.

**Yomi :** owiiii ***** o*

**Olivier :** affligeant …

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Yomi et Olivier._

.

.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : le **DIMANCHE 28 Octobre**, spécial « Happy Birthday Kai ! » _


	17. Chapter 16

BoA a publié sur le mur de Kai : « Mon Amour, c'est en ce jour que je viens te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Voilà presque 6 ans que nous sommes en couple et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Tu es sans aucun doute l'homme de ma vie et je ne peux imaginer cette dernière sans toi à mes côtés. Sais-tu combien de fois par jour je meurs d'envie de t'appeler pour te dire que je t'aime ? Je ne le fais pas car j'ai peur que tu te lasse de moi à cause de cela … Mon Amour, je te souhaite encore un très bon anniversaire et … reviens vite à la maison ce soir pour que je puisse t'offrir ton cadeau ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

.

.

(_37 personnes aiment ça_)

.

.

**Kai :** Oh ! Merci mon Ange ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! (_BoA aime ça_)

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre apparaissent : _

_Kai et BoA_

.

.

* * *

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le long retard de ce chapitre qui était prévu pour l'anniversaire de Kai mais j'avais perdu la feuille sur laquelle je l'avais écrit et du coup j'ai du réécrire le chapitre (qui est selon moi moins bon que celui que j'avais fait…)_

_Je tiens également à vous dire que cette fic n'aura plus de publication fixe car je manque énormément de temps pour écrire… Donc les chapitres viendront quand j'aurai cinq minutes à moi. _

_Si vous avez des questions, des idées pour un chapitre (ça m'aiderait, soit dit en passant, à publier) ou autre chose à me dire, il y a deux solutions : _

_- un commentaire directement sur la fic (pour les personnes non inscrites merci de laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse répondre) _

_- un petit mot sur ma Page Fan Facebook (Yuuki's Fanfics)_

_Voilà ! _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
